1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber collection system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for collecting fibrous material, e.g. glass microfibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One conventional method of forming glass fibers utilizes hot, high velocity gaseous blasts to attenuate the fibers during formation. The gaseous blasts with entrained fibers and a large volume of inspirated process air are contained and conducted by a forming tube and discharged into a collection chamber and onto a moving perforated collection surface upon which the fibers are collected. A sucton means draws spent gas and air through the collection surface.
Emission control problems arise with such a known method, particularly with the production of small diameter or microfibers (e.g. 0.05-2.60 micron diameter fibers and typically 0.1 to 0.7 micron diameter fibers) due to the difficulty of efficiently handling a large volume of moving gases. Furthermore, the gas entrained fibers tend to escape into the ambient surroundings, especially in the regions adjacent the moving collection surface and the collection chamber. The collection surface often becomes clogged with fibers which causes fibers to be blown around the production area since a fiber clogged collection surface prevents efficient exhausting of the gases. This clogging problem necessitates replacing the collection surface, e.g. screen material, frequently. This substantially diminishes the efficiency of the system due to interrupted production and excessive down-time. In addition, it is often necessary to install expensive emission control systems to avoid discharging fibers into the atmosphere.